ice, keys and lots of slayers
by kikkibunny
Summary: I'll do a proper summary soon, once the story starts to develop more. No flames here please! It is rated M in case of future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
I own nothing except for my characters and the story, Hiro Mashima owns all fairy tail characters and fairy tail (lucky).

* * *

CRASH! A brawl amongst thedingy guild began when one member spilt beer on another in his drunken state. "Morons" scoffed a young woman from the bar.

"Hey fang, you here about that blonde from those fairy freaks? Rumor is she's a power house and hella scary like that titania, some say she's worse then titania" scoffed a fat bartender from the bar. The man called fang let out a booming laugh, his face full of mirth. "Yeah right, that bimbo ain't good for anything, celestial mages are nothin' worth talking about" he scoffed, the bald barman nodded in agreement and the cleared his throat awkwardly "10 golden keys, she holds 3 open at a time, I only mentioned it because the boss is getting pissed about those fairies being back and all, and well the dark guild rumor mill is full of chatter about the blonde being a powerhouse, no one saw it comin' so it's got interest".

The burly man called fang scrunched his face in thought, before he could say a word the woman learnt foward into the light, her piercing blue eyes focused on the nervous barman as he gulped at her stare.  
"Tell me gus, what's this celestial mage look like, her name and any other goss you got" she orded shoving her drink away, her full focus on the pathetic man in front of her.

Gus cleared his throat nervously "uh big tits, nice ass, blonde, hangs around salamanda" at the mention of salamanda she let out a low growl, the man jumped from the sound.  
"She's uh rumoed to be from rich blood, you know some high princess, left it all to be with the fairy freaks, quite a set of golden keys too" he finished quickly. The woman leaned back in her seat in thought, the description sounded familiar but it couldn't be, her dear friend was long gone, or that was what she was told. It was possible, she stood abruptly and pulled her white coat with fur trimmings on.

"Let the boss know I'm taking a trip" she said, gus nodded, fang lifted an eyebrow at her.  
"And where are you goin' frost?" He asked gruffly eyeing her, most men did when they caught sight of her, if they made a move though she broke their nose, she was one tough lady, and the bosses favourite. "I'm going to see and old friend and pay fairy tail a little visit" she answered as she left, the dark guolds doors slamming shut behind her, fang grinned darkly, oh fairy tail was in for one hell of a surpsise. Or so he though.

The woman jumped onto her horse, she prefered them over any vehicle, her stomach could tolerate horse travel but not any other, and she refused to be turned into some puking weak idiot, horse travel was just fine and easier to loose people, mages tracked magic use, horse travel didn't use any making it so much better. If this blonde woman turned out to be Lucy then, well she'd be damn happy, if Lucy remembered her that is.

* * *

Wooh! New story, its going to take time because my laptop shit itself so I have to use my tablet and its taken forever to find a decent word document to use, luckily I found one. So this is the start of a story I hope to complete. I also hope to throw up a one-shot up soon with a pairing that I've never done before. So it's good to be writing again, I'll update as soon as I can.  
Kikkibunny


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the story plot and my OC. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Taill.

The guild was in the midst of yet another guild brawl, Lucy was hiding behind the bar with Kinnana and Wendy whilst Mira continued to clean her bar as if nothing was happening. Erza had yet to enter the fray, a loud CRASHH! Echoed through the guild, and if you listened carefully you would of heard a plate shatter as a table was sent flying, Wendy and Lucy winced at the screech of Erza, no doubt someone had destroyed her cake and now chaos would occur. The war cry of Erza sent chills down their spines, it had begun...again.

The squeal of Natsu made Lucy snicker, of course it was Natsu, it always was, the boy had no control what-so-ever, she doubted he even knew what control meant, even if it came up and bit him in the ass he'd still have no idea, he was such a child. The sound of lightning followed by screams indicated that laxus had finally had enough and dealt with it.

"ENOUGH!" Heroared out, "gramps comes back tomorrow and the guild needs to be in one piece, so start fixing and cleaning! NOW!" he shouted. Those afraid of laxus rushed to do as he said, those who didn't had Erz glare and point a sword at them, that got them moving. Lucy sighed and helped Wendy up, the two walked around and sat at the bar, Erza coming over to join them.

"Erza try not to go to crazy again, you put a hole through the wall, again" adviced Mira with a kind smile on her face. "My cake was destroyed, I did what I had to, anything that occured during was not my fault but those who took my cake" the red head answered seriously, Mira and Wendy sweatdropped while Lucy hit her head on the bar.

"I'm going to head home now, I'llsee you all tomorrow" said lucy as she stood from the stool, giving Wendy a hug and calling out goodbye as she left. Lucy was walking down the street when someone shouted her name, stopping she turned and smiled at gray as he came running up and stopped next to her. "Heading home already huh?" He asked and she nodded

"I'm just a little tired" she answered and continued to walk with gray beside her

"I'll walk with you" he said and she smiled in answer. Normally this wouldn't of been okay because of Juvia but earlier in the year Gray finally lost his cool. He and lucy had been having a serious and personal conversation about how losing a loved one had shaped them to who they are now, and whilst they were talking juvia had barged in and shouted about lucy being a love rival and being a liar to lure her precious gray-sama away and then blasted lucy with water, that had been gray's breaking point, he had started to freeze her in rage, the whole guild had stopped to watch on, and sadly so had the visitors from other guilds. Gray had been harsh but he was so angry at juvia calling her a crazy person who he wanted nothing to do with and never would, and in his rage he even said he wished he had never saved her, and that he should of let her fall. He also pointed out that because of her their was a drift between him and lyon, and that he couldn't have any female friends because she was crazy and that he was sick of it. His last words to the water mage had rung through the entire guilds heads

"You need to stay the hell away from me and lucy, your a lunatic! If lucy so much as gets a drop of water, a bruise or anything happen to her by you or because of you I'll freeze you where you stand, you need to steer clear, I wantnothing to do with you, ever". There had been so much rage in that one sentence that nobody knew what to do, gray had helped lucy up and walked out of the guild with her, juvia had been still with shock.

However when she had run out, lyon went to chase her but was stopped by Levy, what juvia had done in that moment of crazy had not only hurt lucy but others in the guild, who after reuniting as a guild had found out the truth of what lucy had done. By accident though, natsu had ohnd her diary, took it to mkra to find out what its for and well cana snatcbed it and read it out loud, what would of been fun had been sad instead. Lucy had found out later that levy had explained it to lyon about tartarus and why gray and lucy where so affected, needless to say he wasn't impressed with juvia for her outburst, his infatuation with her disappeared. Thankfully though he was quite happily dating meredy, which was possible thanks to the new council which happened to be made up of wizard saints which meant crime sorcerie was cleared, every last member. It had been a crazy year,things had changed alot since the guild reformed, like the fact team natsu was no more, lucy and gray had paired up as a team, which was great because less damage was done.

Lucy smiled at the path her thoughts had taken, it really had been a crazy year, but that was what happened when in fairy tail. "Gray you want to go to the park for a bit?" Lucy asked, "sure" he answered and they changed direction to head towards the park. It was always so peaceful there even as the children ran around. The pair walked side by side in silence, the breeze gentle as it flowed through the air, the sun bright in the afternoon. Lucy shielded her eyes from the bright rays as they made it to the bridge, a shadow of a figure appeared on the other side.

"Lucy?" Asked the person, lucy squinted to see who it was, a woman walked closer and the bright suns rays moved behind her so lucy could see who she was.

The woman was tall like Erza, with creamy pale skin, icy blue eyes flecked with silver, her black wavy shoulder length hair blew in the wind, a slight smile on her face as she looked at lucy. There was something about this woman that seemed familiar.

"Wow it is you little lu, you certainly did grow up to be just like your mum" said the woman. Lucy scrunched her face in thought, she was lost on who this woman was, she knew her the name was on the tip of her tongue.

Mind you poor gray was confused about what was happening, but he was on guard to fight with lucy if needed to. Lucy took another close look at the woman, and an image came to mind, far younger and with freckles but the eyes gave her away, "ivy" lucy said stepping forward, the woman nodded and smiled, "IVY!" Lucy squealed and ran up to the woman sending them both toppling over as lucy wrapped her arms around her friend.

Ta-da!

Okay first off this is after tartarus but before the Alvarez empire Arc. Secondly the the name ivy will be explained in later chapters as you discover who she is. However is this story I warn you now I will portray natsu's dragon in a bad way at one point, sorry but my brain is saying it will work so I'm going with it. Another thing juvia and lisanna, yeah I don't necessarily like them so don't expect any great portraying. Also lucy and natsu are on shacky ground since he ditched her so no team natsu, and yes to all you curious people it is a ...wait for it...GRALU! yay!

Well I'll update when I can next

Kikkibunny


End file.
